


Seals don't swim in lakes

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [39]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam receives his first brand new sword but someone is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seals don't swim in lakes

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an AU from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this particular instance of the universe, Blaine is a man who used to live in Adelar, a small village that got ravaged and burned to ashes by plunderers years ago. He used to teach survival and fighting techniques to the kids there, but when the plunderers came he only managed to save a handful of them, and they escaped with only their lives.

“Can we go home, now?” Leo asks, bored to death.  
If his voice weren't clearly showing his mood, his face would perfectly do the trick. He's frowning to the point of being ridiculous, his lips are perpetually stuck in a tense grimace, and if he rolls his eyes one more time, they'll probably slip out of their sockets and fall on the ground. He's been sitting on that rock forever and he can't take it anymore. Waiting so much tends to do that to a boy.

But Adam doesn't answer him. In fact, he doesn't even turn in Leo's direction. What he does, is that he keeps swinging that stupid sword left and right. The rumble of the waterfall at his back covers every other sound, especially Leo's whiny voice. Leo bets that's the reason why Adam chose to come here, instead of training at the house as he has always done.

Leo's always pretty angry for one reason or another – Blaine says that his default mood is being angry and they all should worry when he's not because he's clearly plotting something – but he's absolutely sure he's never been angrier than he is now. Not only Blaine came home with just one present for Adam and nothing else, but Adam dragged him to the waterfall and he doesn't want to do any of the fun stuff, like swimming or fishing. All he wants is to stand on that rock at the edge of the lake and show off his arguable skills. Everybody can hold a sword, balance on a rock or even somersaults or whatever, but can he kill something with his blade like Blaine does?

That sword is not even that special. 

Leo thought it was at first, because Blaine brought it home in a beautiful wooden box that, he said, was especially made to contain it and was lined with blue fabric to prevent any damage. The sword that lied inside had a leather sheath with the letters A and W carved on it, Adam's initials. And when Adam unsheathed it, they all saw that it was a real sword, not a wooden one, and as long as Adam's arm, so not a child sword. The blade was so shiny that you could see Adam's face reflected on it, and the handle was the color of copper with two tiny rampant lions, which was Adam's family crest, or so Blaine said. None of them remembers their family anymore, let alone their banners, if they had any at all.

So, of course, right there and then it looked like the most precious thing ever. Nobody was expecting it, it was the surprise effect and all that jazz. But it's just a sword. A sword like any other. There's really no point in fussing so much about it. Especially not for hours. Especially not leaving Leo alone after forcing him to come here.

Leo throws a rock in the lake and watches it jump four times on the surface before plunging into the water. It takes at least two minutes to the ripples to reach the edge of the lake, and in all that time Leo sees Adam repeat the same three movements too many times not to hate his guts. So, he decides he had enough. He grabs another stone and throws it at Adam, his perfect aim helping him to hit the right spot behind Adam's left knee. Adam's leg bends unexpectedly and he falls in the water.

When Adam resurfaces, he finds Leo laughing hysterically a few feet from him. He even bothered to come out of his funk to walk all the way here, the bastard. “Leo!” He screams, pushing his wet hair away from his face.

“Look at you! You look like a seal,” he chuckles.

“Seals don't swim in lakes, you idiot!” Adam is so furious that that is the first answer that comes to his mind as he gets out of the water, dragging his sword with him. Somehow, he manages not to lose the grip on it, and of that he's very proud.

“Apparently you do, tho.”

Adam doesn't find it funny. “What's wrong with you?” He asks instead, and despite it being a rhetorical question, he kinda wants to know from Leo's lips what's going on in that confused little head.  
“Nothing,” Leo snaps, suddenly annoyed. “It was just a prank! Jeez, Adam! You used to be funny up until a few hours ago.”

Oh, so that's what's wrong with him. Leo is always very vocal in his protests and complaints, but even when he's not, Adam can still read him like an open book. “You're jealous,” he says.

Leo's face twists in a shocked expression. “What? No!”

“Yes, you are,” Adam insists. “You're jealous because Blaine gave me the sword.”

Leo kicks a rock, which is the closest thing to him saying yes to the question without saying the actual word. “I don't like your stupid sword, or even swords in general!”

Adam's doesn't change expression. “Still, you're jealous,” he says again. “And you would be even if Blaine had given me a piece of wood. It's the fact that he gave nothing to you!”

“That's not true!”

“Oh, so you do want a sword too.”

Leo frowns, his arms rigid to his side and his hands closed into fists. “I told you I don't want a stupid sword!”

“Then why are you being a pain in the ass?” Adam snaps, raising his voice. He can put up with almost anything – being Leo's best friend you kinda have to, it's in the job description – but there's a certain line beyond witch he really loses it, and somehow Leo always manages to cross it.

“Maybe I'm just freaking bored!” Leo screams back. “Latest news, Adam, it's not very funny to stay here for hours watching you like you pretend you know how to use a sword.”

“Guess what, Leo, I don't need a sword to beat the crap out of you!” Adam growls, throwing himself at him.

When exactly ten minutes later Annie shows up at the lake, they're grunting, wet and rolling in the mud but, despite the sound of it, they're not a beautiful sight. In fact, they look quite pitiful. “What's going on here?” She says, frowning. Sometimes, she swears, she doesn't get boys. 

Adam and Leo stop fighting and look up. Adam's got a black eye already, and Leo a split lip. They're both dirty as pigs. Luckily, looking at Annie's clearly disgusted expression makes them ashamed of themselves and they move away from each other, clearing their throat. “We had a disagreement,” Adam says.

Annie shakes her head. “You know what? I don't even want to know,” she says. “I was studying a new spell, and I had to stop because Blaine sent me here to fetch you. He says to come to the house. He has something for you, Leo.”

Leo's eyes beam, and he would start running, but Annie grabs him by his shoulder. “Clean yourself up first,” she orders. “Both of you. If you show up muddy, Blaine will make you sleep in the stables.”

They both know she's right because they have both slept in the stables once or twice for that very same reason. So, they undress right there and then, forcing a scream out of Annie who turns around, screaming, “Idiots! Have some decency!”, as her cheeks turn purple. She ends up watching them tho, as they reach the waterfall and have a shower, telling to her selfthat the foam is covering them enough. Maybe.

*

Blaine looks at them, frowning. They are half wet and their clothes are caked with mud. “Do I want to know what happened?”

“No,” they both say in unison, shaking their head. Then, their attention is caught but a new box waiting on the kitchen table. It has the same shape as the other one, but it looks a little bigger. Leo is so excited that his hands are shaking as he opens it. Inside, there's the most beautiful bow he has ever seen in his life. It's black and sleek and so big he will have to get used to the size. 

The first thing he does is showing it to Adam, looking for his approval.

When he looks up, Adam is already looking at him, smiling. That was he was doing back at the lake, showing his sword to Leo, looking for his best friend's approval. Leo nods, his eyes holding the apology that his mouth will utter later. Adam nods too. Rage comes and go with them, but in its wake, they always remain friends.


End file.
